The present invention relates to a sanitary linkage connection means for a food products endless conveyor having a rod type construction such as those which are commonly utilized upon conveyors in the meat processing industry for transport functions during butchering and packing operations. It should be pointed out that the term "sanitary linkage connection means", as herein used, is employed to denote a rod connecting linkage structure for assembling a conveyor belt of the type described, wherein the linkage structure and the means by which they are connected to the transverse rods of the conveyor are characterized by having a smooth external configuration which substantially eliminates surfaces and spaces conducive to the accumulation and retention of food particles which produce contaminants during employment of said conveyor as a transport means in food processing operations, as well as providing an open and exposed conveyor belt linkage structure which is easily cleaned and maintained in a sanitary condition.
Both wire mesh and rod type belt assemblies for use as meat products conveyors of either a curved or straight linear configuration have long been known. Primarily, the linkage means employed for interconnecting the transverse bars of conveyor belts of the prior art disclosures are mechanically functional, but, however, as a consequence of incorporating linkage connection means which inherently embody multiple spaces, crevices and surfaces receptive to the collection and retention of food particles, are not substantially satisfactory from the standpoint of providing a conveyor belt that is readily capable of being maintained in a sanitary condition during operation of such conveyor belts while used to transport food products.
Exemplary of disclosures which show linkage connection means for conveyor belt assemblies that are mechanically suitable for utilization upon food products processing conveyors, but which possess limitations with regard to sanitary features as heretofore described, are those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,264 to Raybould, dated Dec. 8, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,898 to Roinstad, dated Dec. 28, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,901 to Heinisch, dated Dec. 28, 1965. The patents to Raybould and Heinisch each teach rod conveyor linkage connection means of the socalled "single link" type, wherein a row of link members, respectively comprised of a single leg construction, are interconnectably affixed to the respective ends of transverse rod members of the conveyor belts, and to each other, to fabricate the conveyor belt assembly. It will be noted, as shown in both the aforementioned disclosures, that various surface voids are inherent within the linkage connection means disclosed in said patents, said voids being receptive to the collection and accumulation of food particles and waste which resist ready removal in cleaning operations. In all such disclosures, wherein the basic means for interconnectably assembling conveyor belt links to rods, and links to links, the use of lock nuts, cotter pins, hook means, press-on lock washers, snap rings, and the like, voids and surfaces are present which are not conducive to the maintenance of a sanitary condition.
The patent to Roinestad discloses linkage connection means for rods of the so-called "double link" type, wherein a row of link members respectively comprised of a double leg construction are interconnectably affixed to the opposite ends of transverse rod members of the conveyor belt, and to each other, to fabricate the same to form said conveyor belt assembly. As with the single link rod type conveyor belt connection disclosures heretofore cited, the double link assembly likewise provides multiple voids and surfaces, of a correspondingly greater number, conducive to the accumulation and retention of food particles, thereby also not being a structure conducive to the maintenance of a sanitary condition.
The objectionable features and shortcomings of prior art food products conveyor belt structures and especially the linkage connection means for the rods, as heretofore discussed, are obviated by employment of a sanitary linkage connection means embodying principles of the present invention, which provide a substantially improved linkage connection means for a food products conveyor, the details of which are as follows.